Danny Phantom, Rise of SpazeZilla
by SaurusRock625
Summary: SpaceGodzilla crash lands on Earth in an attempt to find a mate. Danny runs away from Amity Park due to neglect, and meets up with her. Now watch as he becomes the most powerful Kaiju of all time! [Danny F. x Female SpaceGodzilla]


_**What do you think would happen if Danny somehow met SpaceGodzilla? It's pure AWESOMENESS that's what will happen! But just so you know, Danny will actually have been emotionally neglected by his parents in favor of Jazz. He will not really trust anyone! Not even Sam and Tucker! And as a result has no friends to turn to. He will end up meeting SpaceGodzilla in this chapter, though not everything is as it seems! Also I have never done a neglect fic before, so the quality might not be so good. And also, in this fanfiction SpaceGodzilla will be a girl, just to avoid any confusion! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Godzilla! Crying face!**_

"Yes, SpaceGodzilla is a thing! Moving on!" = Talking

"There is no need for fear my child. I am SpaceGodzilla." = Monster Speech

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Skreeeeoooonng!" = Yelling**

"_**Letters/Flashbacks"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Wish Upon A Falling Star!**_

* * *

It was the middle of the night in the town of Amity Park, and all of its inhabitants were locked in blissful slumber. ...Well, all but one. A young boy, no older than fourteen was walking through the streets of his home town. He was not wearing a shirt, so one could see the various scars on his upper body. All from when the school bullies decided to get a little more sadistic.

He had black hair and light blue eyes. But he also has a cross shaped scar over his right eye, but he can still see out of it. The look in his eyes show nothing but pure loneliness. This is Danny Fenton, second born child to ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. Now you might be asking 'why is it that Danny is so miserable if he has a family?'

Well, it's because his parents kind of neglect him. Emotionally speaking that is. You see, since his older sister Jasmine Fenton, A.K.A. Jazz has far greater grades than her brother, her parents think that she has more potential to make it in the world. So when it comes to studies, they focus more on Jazz leaving Danny to fend for himself!

However, Danny doesn't blame Jazz for any of his mistreatment. He can't really blame her for being so smart, he can only blame his parents for their neglect. He's distanced himself quite a bit from the family to the point of near secession! As for those two who talk to him at school, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, he only sees them as people he talks to. He doesn't have any real friends!

He stares up at the night sky. He always found the stars and moon to be soothing to him. He then saw what he thought was a shooting star stream across the sky. He normally didn't believe in wishes, but decided to make just one wish.

_'I wish... I just wish that I had someone in life who actually cared about me!'_ thought Danny as he made his wish.

Just then, he noticed that the 'star' breached earths atmosphere! It headed on a downward course and crash land far away from Amity! Now normally, people would just pass this off as a natural part of life and move along without a care in the world. But Danny isn't like other people! So against all better judgement, he ran off in the direction the star landed! He didn't bother going to his house to pack, as he has watched plenty of survival shows, and now was as good a time as any to put them to the test!

* * *

_**£££Fenton Family Home: Same Time¥¥¥**_

* * *

Maddie was wide awake despite her family being asleep. She was currently looking through a book titled 'Family Photo's' trying to figure something out. Her daughter had come to her with some concerns regarding her brother. She said he was distancing himself from everyone! And she means EVERYONE! This did explain why Danny was never with them on any family outings.

But she needed further proof to understand. So here she was, sitting by herself in the living room in the middle of the night, looking through old family photos. As she looked through them though, she noticed that Danny was barely in any of them. And the few he was in he always stood away from them, and had this dead look in his eyes! That just wasn't right for a boy his age!

She put the book away deciding to think about this more in the morning. As she was heading for the stairs though, she noticed something in the sky. She looked out the window and saw it was a shooting star! She still remembered how she would make wishes on a star when she was a little girl. So Maddie decided to make a wish for the first time in years.

_'I just wish Danny would not distance himself from us! That he would try to get closer to us as a family!'_ thought Maddie.

Having made her wish she went to her room to get some sleep, hoping that her recently made wish would come true. But what she didn't notice was Danny running in the direction of the shooting star.

The next morning the Fentons were going through their daily routine. All but one at least.

"Mom, dad, where's Danny? He's always the first one up." Jazz asked her parents, noticing that her brother was nowhere to be found.

Maddie looked up from the ghost hunting tool she was working on and began walking to the stairs.

"I'll go get him Jazz. He probably forgot to set his alarm clock last night. It happens to everyone!" Maddie said, trying to pass off the bad feeling in the back of her mind..

As she got to the door that led to her sons room, she knocked a few times.

"Danny, are you awake sweetie? Hurry or you'll be late for school!" called Maddie.

When no answer came she figured he was probably still sleeping. But when she opened the door, she saw that there was no trace that Danny had even been there recently! In fact, the only thing that Maddie could find that was out of place in this room was a piece of paper with writing on it sitting on Danny's bed.

"What's this?" Maddie asked herself.

She picked up the note, and started to read it to herself.

"_**To whoever is reading this, **_

_**If you're reading this it means that I have left Amity Park. I can no longer endure this life of constant neglect, and being one's scapegoat! It sickens me to even write about it! My own parents neglect me in favor of my older sister, I'm beat up by the Jocks on a regular daily basis, and to make matters worse NO ONE seems to care!**_

_**So I'm leaving Amity Park, never to return to this place of pain and neglect. Jazz, if it's you who is reading this, I want you to know that I do NOT blame you for anything that has happened to me! It was NEVER your fault, so DON'T go thinking that! But don't bother to come looking for me. I know that by now, I've found myself a REAL family who actually cares about me.**_

_**Sincerely, Daniel James Fenton. At least until my new parents rename me."**_

Having finished reading the letter, it was proven that humans can indeed turn paler than a ghost. Because that is EXACTLY what happened to Maddie. She couldn't believe that she had unintentionally neglected her own son like she did! Just the thought of having done that made her want to die. But at the same time, she knew that suicide would get her nowhere. Maddie took the letter, and ran back downstairs to get her husband and daughter, and start searching for her wayward child.

* * *

_**Ah, this chapter is done, and I will sleep well! A fine first chapter if I do say so myself! Now, the pairing for this story is undoubtably going to be Danny x Female SpaceGodzilla. If you have any ideas for what Space Godzilla's human form should look like, feel free to drop me a line! Read and Review! Flames will be fed to Gamera!**_


End file.
